Three More Days
by evilgreenmunkii
Summary: Adabella is being forced into a life she doesn't want. What she wants is to become a Pokemon Trainer. With her Growlith by her side she ends up meeting Gary Oak as well as a certain Dragon Trainer. Gary/OC, Lance/OC. Rating may change. Reposted
1. Chapter 1

AN: I do not own Pokemon. Also this fiction was deleted and reposted. It had a certain someone on it but now they're gone :)

_Three more days… Three more days… _This countdown was the only thing keeping me going, just three more days and my life would finally be my own. I laid in bed for a few more minutes staring out the window at the already risen sun. A low whine and movement made me look to my left and smile. There snuggled by my side was my best friend Growlithe. A Christmas gift when I was six years old by my rich and overprotective parents, a gift that would keep me safe. It's been eleven years since then and Shi as I named him has been by my side ever since and loyal only to me, much to my parent's dismay when trying to order him around.

"Adabella! Hurry and dress, it's time to eat then run errands!"

I groaned loudly and turned over to shove my face into my pillow and scream. Shi lifted his head and stared at me as though I were crazy… Maybe I was just a tiny but crazy. With a defeated sigh, feeling no better after my little screaming fit I called out to acknowledge Mom.

"Let's go Shi before Mom has a breakdown. God forbid we are late for this evil event…" Shi's response was to roll over on his back, stretch and not move. He knew what horrible stuff we would have to go through and wanted to enjoy the comfort of the bed as long as he could.

I dressed in dark grey sweats, a dark blue tank top, black converse and pulled my straight black hip length hair into a ponytail. There was now way I was going to waste time and dress nicely. I glanced into my full length me and forced a smile onto my pale face, dull green eyes stared back. My face used to look so bright and happy but the past four months were draining.

"Just three more days…" I whispered softly and headed out the door and downstairs to the dining room.

Our home was located just outside Jubilife City. My father worked at the Poketech Company. He wasn't the owner but he was pretty close to the top but he is pretty good friends with the owner. My mother? Well she kept herself busy by playing matchmaker and in two weeks she'll have completed her task, hurray…

Mom was the only one at the dining table in the middle of finishing breakfast and Dad was most likely already at work and wouldn't be home until late in the evening. I wasn't feeling to hungry and grabbed two slices of toast and poured myself a cup of coffee.

Hey don't judge me about drinking coffee. At seventeen I didn't care if my growth was stunted or anything, I was quite content with my five six height.

"Ada dear-" I flinched at the way she shortened my name. "Sit down, not very ladylike to just stand there and eat like that. Plus you dropping crumbs on the floor." Right on queue Shi walked in and quickly cleaned up the crumbs before heading to his bowl of food and started to chow down. I could only smirk and glance to mom who huffed and stood up from the table, now finished with her breakfast.

"Well let's go dear we have a lot to do today and very little time. Oh and don't forget Shi's leash."

With that my mom headed out the door as I stood there dumbfounded. Really? The leash? I looked to Shi with pity, who didn't look to pleased with it either. He wasn't some average pet that needed a leash, wasn't like he was going to run off. But unless I wanted him to stay behind I had to comply.

Later that day…

I stood there on circular platform with three mirrors facing me. I could see my tears roll down my cheeks and hastily wiped at them, my reflection mimicking me. My mother and the store assistant were oblivious to my current distress.

The strapless white wedding gown felt like a prison. Maybe if this were happening with someone I actually wanted to marry then there'd be no tears but that wasn't the case. This was my final visit to this store and I wasn't sure why I had put up with this for so long, why wait three more days? My 18th birthday is what I was waiting for. I'd be an official adult and could leave. Run away was more like it but still, this way I hoped they wouldn't be able to legally hunt me down and force me to return home.

Shi growled gently and nuzzled my hand before giving a kiss. I couldn't help the smile and looked down. "Thanks Shi, I know I look pretty but I don't feel pretty..." Mom walked over and smiled at me as the assistant helped me down and we headed towards the dressing room.

"Oh dear I'm so excited. You look absolutely stunning. I think we've done all that's needed to be done, now you just need to rest and relax until the big day."

Once I was back in my normal clothes and grabbed Shi's leash. "Mom I was hoping I could walk home with Shi." That happy smile of hers was quickly replaced with a frown and before she could say no I threw out the excuse I know would never fail. "It'll help me relax to get fresh air, Shi will protect me and it helps me stay in shape." To this she slowly nodded then smiled big. "Of course dear that does sound good. But please get home before it's dark."

I muttered a yes, walked out of the store and watched my mom drive off. When she was finally out of site I took off Shi's leash and collar. "Ok Shi, time to buy some supplies while we have the chance." Shi barked happily and we headed off to the nearest department store. The leash and collar now lying at the bottom of a garbage can.


	2. Chapter 2

(Disclaimer. I do not own Pokemon but I do own the made up characters like Adabella, her family and Steve...  
>So... Enjoy!)<p>

I arrived home before dark and quietly snuck around to the back. Thankfully our gardener left his ladder out, making it much quicker for me. With Shi on lookout I placed the ladder under my window and climbed up with my shopping bags. With my bags now safe in my room I climbed back down and put the ladder back where I had found it.

Dinner went by quickly but I took my time during my bath, as I got lost in my thoughts. Soon I would be out on my own with Shi and hopefully we'd be adding friends to our travels.  
>A true smile graced my face. A Pokemon trainer who explores the world and makes friends, something I've always wanted to do. No being tied down to… Steve… Ugh just thinking about that gel haired suit made my skin crawl, I don't know where or how mom found this guy but he gave me nothing but bad vibes. Apparently the rich snob lived in Golden Rod city a place located in Johto. Johto is the place I was hoping I could go to get away from my family, where no one would be able to find me but this jerk had to go and make it even more difficult.<p>

It felt like my bath was ruined now, instead of feeling clean I felt icky. Could be because Steve would be coming over tomorrow for lunch and dinner. I just thanked God that he wasn't staying here overnight but was staying in a nearby hotel. After draining the tub I stood in front of the mirror while drying my body and stopped at my hair. My hair! I frowned instantly because I knew I had to do something about my hair. Once I was off and headed to Twinleaf I would have to stop by a salon and get it cut, just the idea of doing that made me feel extremely anxious but I knew it had to be done.

Dressed in a simple tank top and shorts I slide into bed next to Shi pulling him against my chest as I settled into a comfy position. That night was full of many random dreams of me trying to run from Steve and getting nowhere. Sometimes a person whose face is shadowed would reach a hand to me and just as I was about to grab my savior's hand and see their face I would wake up. My eyes fluttered open and I blinked several times as I slowly glanced around, my leg dangling off the side of the bed making me realize how close to the edge I was. I glared at the one responsible for this, Shi was such a bed hog and managed to take up so much space even though this bed was a queen and he was an average size for a Growlithe. "Shi…" I groaned out softly, nudging him with me knee. "We talked about this…" Shi's response was to stretch even more pushing his legs against me and in doing so made me end up squealing out loud as I fell from the bed to the floor.

After having another talk with Shi about sharing the bed I decided to finally join my mom for breakfast not even bothering to change out of my pjs or fix my wild mess of a hair. "Morning mom." I mumbled as I poured a bowl of cereal and proceeded to devour it quickly while reading from Trainer Weekly magazine that belonged to my dad, surprisingly. This made her glare and her lips purse, I know she had a great dislike for trainers. She found it pointless and has told me many times during my life that no respectable daughter of hers would get into battles and endanger her own life. Nope so instead I am suppose to spend my life as some rich guys wife, bear his children and so on.

That icky feeling washed over me and I quickly lost my appetite.  
>"I need you to be dressed and proper looking when Steve arrives this afternoon… Oh and keep that mutt of your locked up stairs."<br>I bit my lip to keep from snapping at her, to keep from breaking down right there and telling her that I was leaving but I knew patience was a virtue.  
>Instead I nodded and quickly left the room to get dressed. I slammed my bedroom door a little to hard making Shi jump from his spot on the bed and growl loudly. When he saw it was me he questioned why I was upset, Steve was my answer and he understood instantly. Shi couldn't stand the guy and last time they saw each other Shi tried to attack him. Tossing my dirty clothes in my hamper I went to my closet and stared at my clothes for quite some time before picking a soft blue sundress. "Don't worry Shi just two more days now, we'll be leaving before the sun rises Thursday morning and we are never coming back."<p>

Shi whined softly as he rested his head on his paws, he sounded quite worried for me. I didn't know why though, it wasn't like they could do anything once I left… Right?

I spent the rest of the morning locked in my room and packing my belongings. Shi helped by grabbing random objects that I'd ask for and would drop them at my side. A change of pants, a few shirts and undergarments went into my backpack first. Toiletries and other random things went in next. Standing up I glared down at my half full backpack. "Maybe I'm not awake yet but any idea what else we need?" Shi cocked his head to the side and thought for a second before diving under the bed and dragging out the first aid kit. I grinned and hugged him as I added the very much-needed supplies to the bag. "All that's needed is to strap on the sleeping bag and we're ready for tomorrow. "

Just as I was doing that I heard the doorbell ring and quickly glanced at the clock. Noon already, time really flew by. I could feel myself feeling panicky, my knees going weak but not in that good way you hope to feel with a guy. "I can't take it Shi, I really can't stand that guy… The way he looks at me…" Shi whined loudly and stood up on his hind legs, his paws resting on my tummy. I dropped to my knees and hugged Shi tightly. I could hear my mom conversing with Steve and knew it wouldn't be long until she called me down. I accepted the dozen kisses from Shi then moved to hide the backpack in my closet. "I'll be back once dinner is done… Get plenty of rest buddy." I was still shaking a little but not as bad, I knew I just had to make it to dinner and then Steve would be heading back to his hotel room. Shi laid down on my bed, snuggling my pillow and gave me a pitiful look. With one last reassuring smile I stepped out of my room and headed downstairs.

"There she is! My soon to be bride!" Steve walked away from my mom and met me at the bottom of the stairs. Grabbing my hand he placed a kiss and smirked. My stomach twisted in disgust and a fake smile graced my features. "Steve, my soon to be husband. How was your trip?" His hand fell from mine and moved around my back to rest on my hip. I shivered and tried ever slightly to move away but his grip tightened painfully. "The boat ride was relaxing sweetheart but I wish it didn't take so long to come see you from Johto. But after the honeymoon you'll be moving in as soon as possible, right mother?" He glanced to my mom who merely gushed and nodded. "Of course, of course. All that will be taken care of while you two are away. Oh we should get going if we're to make our lunch reservation." Mom walked away to grab her belongings, leaving me alone with Steve. "Your such a wonderful little actress when your mom is around, so feisty…" I scrunched up my face in anger and tried to pull away once more. "How dare-" Steve once again gripped my hip tighter and turned me to face him. His short black hair was as always-slicked back with gel and dark brown eyes glared down at me. He had to be at least nineteen years older than me, a few signs of age showing on his clean-shaven face. He pinned me against the stair railing and bared his teeth before leaning closer. "You will obey me…" Words whispered in a harsh voice and at that moment my mom walked back in the room. Quickly Steve pulled me into a hug and smiled as she tsked softly. "Oh you love birds keep it down, just one more day." A deep chuckle came from Steve, who let me go but grabbed my hand. "I'm sorry I just can't help myself. Your daughter is so lovely and just takes my breath away." I was fighting off the tears by now as my mom cooed and awed. If only she knew… Even if she did know it wouldn't make a difference cause she wouldn't care. Her daughter would be out of her hair, married and taken care of by someone else.

Lunch was well… Stressful. Before I could open my mouth to order Steve had interrupted and decided to order for me. I tried to object but his hand gripped my leg tightly under the table, short nails digging into my dress-covered skin. That would leave a bruise later tonight. Mom and Steve talked about his business and the wedding. Both of which had no importance in my life. I stared down at the fish on my plate and grimaced. Not sure why but I just couldn't stand the taste and texture of fish. Of course Steve knew this and probably choose it on purpose, I swear his goal now in life was to rule mine. I ate the veggies instead but not much, my appetite ran away the moment Steve showed up.

While they jabbered on useless nonsense I stared out the window and sighed with envy when a group of trainers walked out of the Pokemon center across the street. They looked so happy and content with their Pokemon. It wasn't fair that they could leave home so early and go travel around the world. I remembered when I was little and asked my mom if I could be a trainer and go with Shi. She nearly had a heart attack and went on and on about the dangers of being a trainer. I was ten at the time and it was also when I learned that she had already found my future husband. It was just a matter of time until I was old enough to get married.

My mother had excused herself to go to the bathroom and left us alone. I didn't realize this until Steve leaned over to whisper in my ear. "So that's what you've been daydreaming about?" I visibly jumped in shock and scooted my chair as I glared daggers. "What I daydream about is my own business!" I spoke harshly and received quite a few stares from other diners. Deciding to ignore my outburst he glanced at the Pokemon trainers who were walking away and heading out of town. "I'll ignore that for now because I know those dreams of yours will stay just that… Dreams." I bit my lip and held back all I wanted to say, I couldn't let him know what I had planned. "Are you two ready to go? Bill is taken care of and we need to head to the venue to make sure everything is in order. Also we have one last wedding rehearsal… Oh are you two ok?" Mom looked between our stern glares toward each other. Steve quickly smiled and rested his hand on my shoulder. "Everything's fine, wedding jitters and such. You know how it is." Mom rushed to my side as I stood up from my seat. "Oh don't worry Ada dear, everyone gets cold feet the day before the wedding." 'You have no idea' I grumbled under my breath as we left the restaurant and drove to the venue.


	3. Chapter 3

(Disclaimer. I should start putting this down. In case it wasn't obvious I do not own the rights to Pokemon. I do own a copy of the games but I don't think that counts. I do own the made up characters Ada, her family and evil Steve)

My mom planned an outdoor wedding at the nearby park. The surrounding garden was beautiful, I used to come here quite often with Shi and play for hours. But now this place would be a bitter memory, now ruined by the wedding decorations all setup.

My father was at the rehearsal surprisingly and I found myself hugging him tightly. While he wasn't always available due to work he at least thought the idea of his daughter being a Pokemon trainer was a good thing but when mom made a choice there was nothing you could say to change her mind. The wedding party was there already, mostly family members that I didn't bother to get close to. I was surrounded by rich snobs and wanted nothing more but for it to be tomorrow morning already. I was practically attached to my father's side as we both mingled with the crowd, again I wasn't interested in the conversations that have been going on today but I couldn't help but feel a bit safer next to my dad. While Steve kept his distance and bragged about his life and wealth, his eyes never seemed to leave me alone and it gave me chills.

'Barely a day to go, barely a day to go…' I was chanting to myself again and suddenly tomorrow morning was looking pretty scary. I would be out in the world, full of not just exciting and happy adventures but of danger as well. Was I prepared for what dangers I would face? Could I handle it? What if something happened to Shi?  
>Before I could question myself anymore I felt a arm slip around my back, hand resting on my hip and was assaulted by the smell of Steve's cologne. My reaction was to pull away and his was always to dig his fingers into my skin. I gave him a sideways glare, which was rewarded with a smirk. Screw whatever dangers I may face in the world I decided… Anything would be better than this.<p>

The rehearsal party started and everyone moved to their places, mother went about correcting things and I stood besides my Dad with our arms linked together. I refused to look up from my feet and felt a nudge by my dad. "You nervous sweetheart?" I didn't know what to say so I only nodded. "It's ok to be nervous, everyone is at first but then it will fade and be replace with happiness." Tears started to build in the corner of my eyes and I wished so badly how I could tell my father what was going on. I would miss my mom of course but I think I would miss him the most. "Just remember…" He was leaning down now to whisper in my ear. "I love you know matter what and will always be there for you..."  
>"T-thank you daddy…" My voice cracked and I hastily wiped the tears from my face. At that moment the signal was given for my dad and I to go down the aisle. As I stood there facing Steve listening to the words we were supposed to repeat and having to do so several times over again it was coming to a close.<br>"I do." Said Steve and the man marrying us glanced to me and waited for an answer. Even though this was a rehearsal I couldn't bring myself to say those two words. Steve was staring me down and squeezed my hand tightly, probably hoping it would squeeze the words from me. Several seconds that felt like hours flew by before my dad came to my rescue. "She's just feeling extremely shy and nervous. Wedding jitters." He chuckled which broke the tension and soon everyone was laughing along and telling me how it was normal and I would have no problem with my lines tomorrow.

"I think I need some water!" I blurted loudly and nearly ran to the refreshment table. I could hear someone following and had a good idea who it was but I refused to turn around as I poured myself a drink. "What the hell was that?" I heard Steve growl as his gripped my upper arm and turned me to face him. "I won't say it!" I practically growled back. He looked like was wanted to hit me, I could see the rage burning in his eyes. Apparently growing up Steve wasn't told no as a child, that or he just didn't accept the word no. "You will respect me, you will obey me… Till death do we part…" He was serious. Dead serious. Even though it was a warm and sunny day I felt at that moment like I was drenched in ice water. Without another word I finished my drink and quickly headed towards my dad and mom. "I'm not feeling good… Can I go home please?" I must have been very sick looking 'cause mom quickly nodded and hurried dad and I to the car. She turned to my dad as I climbed in the front seat. "Can you take her dear? I have a lot to finish up." With a smile and nod he kissed her cheek. "Try not to overwork the wedding party." Mom rolled her eyes as dad started the car and we headed home.

I wasn't even close to the front door when I heard Shi calling out for me, poor guy being locked up in my room for half a day. As soon I got inside, up the stairs and opened my door I was assaulted with kisses. "Miss me much?" I laughed and tried pushing him off. "Okay, okay I missed you to you giant furball of love." As soon as dad came in Shi's sight he to was assaulted with love. I settled down on bed with a giant sigh and was very thankful of my Pokemon partner because all the icky feeling and dread I got from Steve today was washed away as soon as I got home and saw Shi. Dad and Shi joined me on my bed, instantly I noticed two smallish boxes in his hands.

"I got you two a gift" He placed one in front of Shi and one in front of me. "Now you can't open them yet, not until tomorrow night. Alright?" We both nodded our heads. "Well then… I'm sure you're pretty tired so why don't you go to bed early. You have a long day tomorrow." We each got a kiss and hug, he whispered something to Shi before he left. When I asked Shi what he said he simply shook his head and curled up at the head of the bed. With a small pout directed at Shi I turned to put the two gifts in my backpack then joined him with a notepad and pen. I thought long and hard about what to write to mom and dad, so much I wanted to say but didn't know how to put it down on a singe piece of paper.

I guess… I should start with mom."

It was a little past dinnertime when mom finally came home, she must have had dinner with the wedding party. I only heard her high heels clicking on the floor downstairs so that must have meant Steve was back at his hotel room. Thank god. A soft knock at the door and I quickly shoved the notepad under my pillow just as mom opened the door.  
>"Ada dear how are you feeling?" A shrug and weak smile was part of my response. "Tired. I think it's just like dad said. Jitters." She hugged me tightly and tucked a black strand behind my ear. "You should try and take it easy… Are you excited about tomorrow sweetie?"<br>An honest and truly happy smile graced my features. "I am. I'm nervous but I think I'm ready." I knew mom would think I was talking about the wedding when really I was talking about leaving. This was good enough for her as she hugged me even tighter. "That's great dear! I was beginning to worry a little. Well you get lots of rest and I'll see you in the morning, okay?" Kissing my cheek she tentatively patted Shi on his head. "Sleep well sweetie." "You too mom.." With that she quietly left the room. Waiting a few minutes I climbed out of bed and went to my dresser to pull out clothes I would be wearing tomorrow. Black jeans, plain white tank top, a blue thin sweatshirt and my purple converse.

I set the alarm on my phone for two am and climbed back into bed with Shi, a quick glance at the clock showed it was a little after seven.  
>"Seven more hours to go Shi… Just seven more hours."<p> 


	4. Update!

AN:

So I had a dream about my Pokemon stories which have sadly been put on hold due to lack of muse.

So I have a question for everyone. Should I combine my two Pokemon stories to create one awesome story? I have like a million new ideas for this new one that in my dream was a combination of the two.

Id make a poll but... I'm too lazy for that so pm or review whatcha think.

Much love to my fans!


End file.
